


Full

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter has a breeding fetish. Wade is into it.





	1. Romantical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoniac/gifts).



> I've divided this up into Fluff and Porn for those of us who may understandably want to get down to it!

Wade loved May Parker. Like, _loved_ her. Like, sometimes he got legit sad that they hadn’t gone to high school together because they would have had _such_ fun (and then maybe he would have remembered high school happening). Today, they had gone with her to see her friend Barbara’s daughter, who’d just had a baby, making Barbara a grandma for the first time. As the three of them stood in the hallway, waiting for Barbara to bring the baby out of the bedroom for them to greet (because Mommy was going to take a _nap_ while baby was distracted by visitors), May turned to Peter and crossed her arms. “Why am I not a grandma yet?”

Before Peter could ask how that would work, Wade crossed his arms in the exact same fashion as May and asked, “Yeah, honey. Why isn’t she?”

Peter sighed a little, looking at the two of them as he often did, as if he loved them both very much but also wasn’t sure if letting them hang out together was a great idea.

All family drama was forgotten when the baby arrived. Barbara proudly handed the tiny human to May, who expertly took it into her arms. Wade’s heart clenched with both happy and sad as he looked at the itty face which was still very scrunched up from having recently been in an amniotic sack – his Ellie had been this little, and while he was so SO glad he could be around for the kid part of her life, he would always mourn that he’d missed the baby part.

“Do you want to hold her, Wade, sweetie?” May asked him.

Huh. Normally Wade found clever ways to avert such offers, but he for some reason said yes please to holding this baby (who he now knew was a lady [at least for the time being]). May made it easy, placing the baby’s head securely in the crook of his arm and hovering with her hands until the two of them were settled. Wade’s dad-instincts (which he had, evidently) kicked in, and he gently swayed a bit, which he was pleased to see made the slightly fussy baby relax back into perpetually-sleepy-newborn mode. He smiled as he heard May bragging to Barbara that Wade had a little girl, too.

This moment was so very very gay and squishy that he simply had to share it with Peter, so when he looked up, he was quite surprised to see his love looking at him with an expression that was unmistakably – feral. Yep. It was feral. Peter’s gorgeous big eyes were locked on Wade with scary intensity, and Wade could almost _hear_ the impure thoughts in his head. He concentrated on gently swaying as he tried to communicate with his boyfriend using eyebrow-language, but Peter suddenly shook himself and looked away from him, as if mastering himself with great effort. So that was – weird. And exciting.

On the ride home together (May had decided to stay and help Barbara for a while [Wade suspected there was more to their friendship than met the eye {and he shipped it}]) Wade was sure Peter would explain his unexpected and oh-so-thrilling reaction. Peter had been kind of uncharacteristically quiet, so Wade waited patiently, until his Spidey finally turned to him with a super-thoughtful expression.

“Can you get pregnant?”

That was – not what he’d been anticipating. “Uh – not that I’m aware.”

“Right,” Peter said, shrugging dismissively at his own question. “Yeah, I just thought maybe with your special stuff that might be a thing, but that wouldn’t make sense.”

Wade watched Peter fidget for a moment, then asked, “Can _you_ get pregnant?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Do _what?_ ”

Wade cocked his head to the side. “You brought it up, sweet cheeks. Is that maybe one of your undiscovered spider powers?”

“Spiders lay _eggs_ ,” Peter reminded, voice cracking a bit. “ _Lots_ of eggs. I don’t want to lay eggs!”

“Shh,” Wade cooed to him, petting his hair, “I think if either of us _could_ get pregnant we’d know about it already considering how much unprotected sexing we’ve done at his point.”

Peter laughed and nodded, but he still looked slightly nervous, as if he was considering making a stop by the women’s clinic on the way home to pick up some birth control pills. Wade leaned up against his side. “If you _did_ lay eggs, I would help you raise all your illegitimate spider babies.”

And that made Peter give him a small, intimate-feeling smile, followed by a hint of that look from earlier, that feral, intense look that kind of made Wade feel as if he’d been burned but in an exceedingly good way.

But Peter still didn’t explain it to him, and he was still kind of quiet even as they made dinner and sat down to eat. Wade munched delicately on his buffalo wings (which Peter had figured out how to make at home because he was a _genius_ ) and watched his guy, almost able to _see_ the fretting happening in his brain. Hufflepuffs were expert fretters, and Wade was actually growing mildly concerned.

“What’s going on in that very-expensive noggin of yours, Spidey-pants?”

Peter looked up and smiled in a benign way that only made Wade more concerned. “Nothing! I’m good.”

Wade just waited, looking at him. Earlier in their relationship he might have retreated or verbally poked at him, but at this point he knew he only needed to sit and munch on his wings until Peter’s feelings overwhelmed him and came outside. It didn’t take long. Peter set down the wing he was not eating and looked Wade in the eye as if getting ready to say something fairly momentous.

“I have a fetish.”

Wade blinked at him. “You have _a_ fetish? As in _one_ fetish?”

That made Peter laugh out loud, which relieved Wade to no end. “This one is _really_ weird, though,” Peter insisted, adorably hiding his face in his hands.

Wade set down his own wing and gracefully leapt over the table, landing neatly in his Spidey’s lap. “You had me at ‘really weird fetish,’ my love.”

Peter sighed. “Well – sometimes…I think…the idea of…that it would be really hot – to, like –“

“Yeees?”

“Ugh,” Peter groaned, hiding his face in Wade’s chest, “I _can’t…”_

Time to pull out the big guns. “If you don’t spit it out right the fuck now, I will never spank you again.”

“To knock you up!” Peter blurted out, immediately turning four shades of red. “Sometimes, often, when we’re doing sex, I think about how hot it would be if I was, like – getting you pregnant.”

Wade felt himself grin. Suspicions = confirmed. “Oh, really?”

“And, just, earlier, when I saw you with the baby,” Peter said into his sternum, everything coming out now that he’d started, “I just had this, _urge_ like this _thing,_ this weird primal thing that I wanted to fill you up with babies so you’d get all full and preggers, and it’s just –“

Wade let out an involuntary growl of arousal, which surprised even him. Peter looked up at him, still very red in the face. “What? Are you grossed out? Are you leaving?”

He kissed his panicky Spidey on the mouth to calm him, the sight of vulnerable!Peter just adding to the arousal already rolling around his insides. “There is a chance,” Wade said slowly, “and I don’t mean to alarm you, but there is a chance that you might be what is called _kinky_.”

Peter smiled. “So – it’s okay? It’s not – too weird?”

“It’s, uh, _real_ hot,” Wade choked out around how very suddenly turned on he found himself. “I would like very much for you to fuck me and tell me about how you’re filling me up with a million babies.”

Peter cupped his face in his hand and kissed him, and Wade could feel a great deal of tension leave his guy’s body. “Really? For real? Because I can just keep thinking about it silently—“

“I want you to breed me like a goddamn _horse_ ,” Wade heard come out of his mouth before he even realized he’d thought it. Jesus _fuck_ this was really throwing him for a loop here.

Peter’s eyes went wide, but he smiled. “Okay, then. Can I have a couple days to get things ready?”

_Aw._ Of course, like always, his Peter wanted to do the thing properly. “Sigh, I supposed I can wait a few days for you to make me a mommy. Now – let’s finish our wings, and then I should probably spank you for taking so long to tell me about such a startlingly exciting kink, shouldn’t I?”

Peter blushed again, but this time it was accompanied by a wicked grin. “I mean, I guess so.”

Their escapades that evening were as flavo-licious as always, but with a hint of additional spice, because Wade found himself unable to not think about being filled up with spider-babies, and he knew Peter was in the same boat. Mm, mm, _mm_ this was going to be fun, and it was totally worth waiting for.

But he didn’t have to wait long, turned out. The next day, he was out doing some light vigilante-ing when his phone buzzed. It was Peter, but instead of his usual texting, he was calling. Wade’s internal alarm immediately went off – something had to be wrong. He slid his thumb across the screen with lighting efficiency.

“Where are you what’s wrong?”

“Whuh?” Peter asked. “Nothing -- are you okay?”

Wade sighed, easing out of Instant Kill mode. “Yeah, I’m good, you’re just _calling_ me is all. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I didn’t even think! I’m sorry I scared you, babe, I just wanted to ask you out to dinner.”

Something warm fluttered in Wade’s chest. “You don’t have to take me out to dinner anymore, hot stuff – I give it up for free these days.”

“Yes,” he could hear the smile in Peter’s voice, “but – will you let me take you out to dinner tonight? Please?”

And the warm flutter relaxed and melted through his whole chest. “I would love to, Dr. Parker.”

“Good,” Peter responded, and Wade thought he heard the tiniest hint of Dom!Action Peter seeping into his voice. _Yum._ “Wear something nice, but it doesn’t have to be, like, _too_ nice. Like your classy jeans and a nice sweater.”

Ooh. Instructions. Wade had to swallow to make his voice work. “Okay.”

“And would you please pick something out for me to change into when I get home?”

*~*~*

Wade was pretty sure he had never spent this much time in his whole life thinking about sweaters. If they’d each only had one nice sweater, this would be easier, but they were both adults with disposable income these days, so they had multiple nice sweaters, all of which were currently draped on their bed while Wade paired and scrutinized them each in turn. They needed to go together but not _match_ because they were an Exemplary Gay Couple, not a figure skating team. By the time he’d finally settled on his blue one and Peter’s greenish one (because Peter looked really nice in green, Wade thought) and got both ensembles laid out on the bed, he heard the sound of keys in their door.

Shit! He had meant to be dressed and ready when Peter got home (he hadn’t been _told_ to do so but he was, after all, the Best Boy Ever and prided himself on not _needing_ to be told) but he’d spent so much time agonizing over sweater pairings that he was still in his Princess Rainicorn bathrobe. He was just about to shout at Peter to stay in the living room until he got dressed, but the words died on his lips when he looked up and saw Peter in the bedroom doorway holding…a flower. A rose? A rose. Hn. And like – like a really perfect rose. He was not even sure what the criteria were for a perfect rose, but this one was _it_ , no doubt about it. He was so wrapped up in the Single Perfect Rose that he somehow missed Peter crossing the room and getting almost all up his personal space.

“Hi,” Peter said simply.

“Hi,” Wade heard himself say.

Peter smiled and held the rose out a little to him, his cheeks coloring ever so slightly. “For you.”

Wade took the Single Perfect Rose, his fingers brushing Peter’s as he did so, which sent a little electric spark through his body. This – this was possibly _it._ The Gayest Moment Ever. He knew they’d achieve it someday, and now he was afraid that they would both explode or something because there was no way they’d ever top this, standing in their bedroom, about to put on coordinated sweaters, holding a rose.

“Does this mean,” Wade asked, tentatively, “that I get to stay until next week? Or that I win the whole thing?”

Peter laughed and let go of the rose to wrap his arms around Wade’s waist and pull him close for a kiss. Wade held his Single Perfect Rose carefully so that it wasn’t crushed between them.

Minutes later, both of them were dressed in their nice-but-not-like-too-nice sweater ensembles and emerged from their building out onto the street. Wade automatically headed for their train stop, since that was their normal mode of transport when they were in their civvies (and also sometimes when they were in their hero suits because watching people deal with Spider-man and Deadpool casually riding the train with them was uniquely entertaining). He felt Peter gently hold him by the elbow. “I called us a cab.”

Wade turned around to see that, indeed, there was a cab waiting for them on their corner. Hm! Mr. Queens _never_ took cabs, so the fact that he’d gone to the trouble to pre-arrange one was…fancy.

Peter opened one of the doors and smiled at Wade expectantly until he got the hint and climbed in, feeling himself actually for reals blush as Peter closed the door behind him. He paused as his hands when to the safety belt -- was he supposed to wait for Peter to fasten him in? How far in their D/s dynamic were they going to go, here? He watched Peter get in on the other side of the cab, smile at him again in this cute, kind of shy way, and fasten his own safety belt, so Wade did the same and settled back. This was – not quite their D/s dynamic, then. This was something different, good in some of the same ways, but instead of the slowing down and sinking and giving up control, he felt – excited, shy, nervous but in a fun way, and when he watched Peter’s hand spider-sneak across the middle seat to cover his, it made his chest buzz in a way it hadn’t since, well, probably the first time they’d held hands. They spent the cab ride giggling quietly and making eyes at each other, the cab driver diligently taking no notice of them – he’d obviously driven his share of weirdo-love-birds on dates.

The restaurant was one of those super-classy, private places that was too super-classy and private to even have a name on the door. In fact, Wade was pretty sure that this was one of the ones that he owned in an indirect way, which would explain why they got no static from wait staff or the few tables of other patrons as the hostess led them back to an intimate table (because even in a city that was regularly beset by aliens, going out with your same-sex partner invited a least a little attention, especially if you also looked like you’d recently been through a meat-grinder). Wade imagined Peter would have held his chair out for him, but they were seated at a neat half-booth, which was awesome because it meant they could kind of sit next to each other but with enough space to still gaze dreamily at each other.

Peter very confidently ordered a bottle of wine as soon as they were asked, which made the tingles that had been running up and down Wade’s spine tingle extra hard. Peter didn’t know _anything_ about alcohol and would usually defer to Wade in such moments, so the fact that he just knew what he wanted to order for them meant he’d done some research (or that they were about to drink a really shitty bottle of wine [which would be okay, too]). Peter was being very intentionally – husbandly. Yes. And Wade found it deeply exciting, even when his Spidey did falter a bit when the bottle actually arrived and he was handed the cork and given the first sip, but Wade was pretty sure only he noticed Peter glancing at him furtively to confirm he wasn’t doing anything dumb. Husbandly confidence was restored when Peter ordered for both of them, which was so goddamn sexy that Wade felt like his vagina would fall out (if he had a vagina [which he might {you never know}]).

Wade rested his chin in his hand and sighed wistfully at his love as they waited for their amuse bouche (yeah – this was _that_ kinda place). Peter copied him and sighed back, adorably. “Is this romantical? Do you think you’ll be willing to let me impregnate you now?”

Squee. “Is that your devious motive, Dr. Parker?”

“It might be, Mrs. Dr. Parker.”

They both giggled dopily, and Wade marveled at how his guy looked even more beautiful than usual in the extra romantical candle light at their table. Everything was just perfect. And so of course, as he often did when things were just perfect, Wade grew very suddenly and very intensely self-conscious. They both enjoyed playing the husband-and-wife thing, but Wade couldn’t help remembering that Peter had actually been in love with multiple ladies before and had very nearly married one of them (well – he _had_ been married to her but he didn’t remember since Mephisto changed his personal history or something that had never made total sense to Wade, but anywho). The thought was there, and it made Wade’s nice-but-not-too-nice sweater feel suddenly itchy and the room stuffy.

Peter noticed the small change in his demeanor (of _course_ ) and gave him a concerned, questioning look. Wade tried to smile in a cavalier way. “Is this what you would do with your lovely wife before making a baby?”

Peter frowned, but not in an angry or hurt way, more of an – authoritative way. He straightened and said, “This is what I _am_ doing with my _actual_ lovely wife -- who is you and who is mine – before we go home and _pretend_ to make a baby, which is all I’m interested in having to do with babies no matter what May says.”

Wade waited patiently for his brain to reform from the goo it had turned into as a result of possessive!Peter. “So – you’re not secretly disappointed that I can’t carry your spider offspring?”

“My understanding is that babies would seriously cut into our spontaneous sexing time. But,” Peter purred, drawing a bit closer to Wade in the nice leather booth seat, “you talking about carrying my offspring does make me want to have them wrap up dinner so I can get you home.”

Wade leaned closer to his beloved, doing his best to sound innocent. “What happens when we get home?”

Peter shrugged adorably. “I thought I would bend you over the couch and fuck you so hard you see stars. How does that sound?”

And of _course_ amuse bouche arrived just at that moment. Peter, who was actually the goddamn devil, suavely greeted their server as if devastating hotness had not just transpired while Wade tried to strategically arrange his napkin over his lap.

Dinner was absolutely mind-blowingly delicious, and they somehow managed to hold a real conversation for most of it as if they were grown-up married people and not people who were about to perform sexual atrocities on each other (and really, Wade guessed, the two were not mutually exclusive). During the cab ride home, Peter ran his fingers up and down Wade’s thigh, keeping him juuust nervous/excited enough that he might be getting a cab-handie without actually giving him one. Peter tipped their driver super generously (because really, what a good sport) and helped Wade out of his side of the cab, escorting him upstairs and back into their home, hand resting firmly on the small of Wade’s back the entire time. It was not quite their D/s dynamic, but Wade still felt safe and special. 

But when Peter closed their door behind him and fixed Wade with THAT look, he thought he was probably about to feel like a piece of meat. YUM.


	2. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Peter closed the door to their apartment and pulled Wade into a deep kiss, one of those where the lengths of their whole bodies pressed flush up against each other, and Wade could feel how much shorter his Spidey was but also how very very strong, just a little bundle of scary damn muscle. Peter broke the kiss and held Wade back from him. “Let’s make a baby,” he practically growled.

“Yes, please,” Wade replied, somewhat breathless after that kiss. “I am sufficiently wooed.”

“Good,” Peter grinned at him and tugged on the waistband of Wade’s jeans in the cute way he did when he wanted to watch Wade take them off, and Wade quickly obliged him, going for efficiency rather than showiness this time because he could sense them both growing impatient for the main event.

Peter took a moment to appreciate the sight of him in his undies (blush) and then held out a hand to him. “C’mere, cutie.”

Aaah. Wade took the offered hand and let himself be lead to their living room. Where their couch was. Their couch that, they had discovered through painstaking research, had just a high enough back for Peter’s feet to not quite reach the floor if he was bent over it ( _unf_ ) and for Peter to be able to thrust up into Wade _so_ hard when Wade was bent over it, making it The Perfect Couch. Peter guided him over to the back of The Perfect Couch and moved behind him, grasping him gently but firmly by the hips to press him up against it, then placing one hand on Wade’s back to bend him until his cheek rested against the soft cushion on the other side. The feeling of having his ass so very vulnerable was already making Wade’s head spin pleasantly, but then he felt Peter’s crazy strong hands adjust his hips so that his back arched and his ass titled up even more. _Guh_.

Wade dug his hands into the couch cushion – he had a feeling he was going to need strong hand holds for this one. He felt Peter’s fingers slip into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and slide them over his ass and down, and he wondered if he’d ever get used to the thrill of Spidey taking his pants off. The feeling of air on his exposed ass was _obscene_ , and he realized that his breathing had become erratic as he waited for the tell-tale sound of lube-cap-removal, but instead, he felt a couple of reassuring taps on his ass and heard Peter move swiftly off to the bedroom. He knew that meant Peter had forgotten to strategically plant the lube in the living room, but his love had cleverly turned it into one of their favorite activities, which was making Wade wait, bent over, ass in the air, about to be fucked hard. He may have let out a tiny scream of excitement before he heard Spidey bounce back into the room.

Moments later, the feeling of one of Peter’s agile fingers gently rubbing lube around his hole made him squirm so that he had to be restrained by a hand on his lower back. Ooh, _now_ he was in trouble – pinned down and getting all slicked up for Spidey. He let out a little moan as one finger pushed through the tight circle of muscle, and he pressed back as much as he could, trying to get more, deeper, until he finally felt another finger penetrate him alongside the first, carefully scissoring him open with a sweet burn. Just as he sensed it was third-finger time, he felt Peter gently pull both digits out of him and felt his love line up behind him. _Ooh_ – just two this time, then! That was a-okay with Wade, because while he adored the fact that Peter tended to treat him like he was made out of precious porcelain, he occasionally floated the idea that he was a big strong boy and also at least a little masochistic.

He heard the unmistakable sound of jeans being unzipped, and he had to will himself to stay in place and not look back at the sight of Peter’s gorgeous cock which was about to impale his helpless, oh-so-willing person. He felt Peter firmly grip his hips, but instead of the slow, steady push in that he usually started with, his Spidey drove into him up to the hilt in one smooth thrust, which made Wade out right _howl_ into the couch cushion. He couldn’t revel in the surprise for long because Peter started a steady rhythm of pulling out of him and driving in again _hard_ each time so that he felt it in his goddamn teeth. _YES!_ screamed Inner Wade, ecstatically – getting knocked up was the _BEST!_ He writhed as Peter mercilessly pounded into him, fingers digging into his hips, and just as he thought he maybe couldn’t take much more of this before his body flew apart, he felt the amazingly gratifying sensation of Peter coming into him. He froze as much as he could, trying to savor the feeling of his guy’s whole body shuddering as he broke. He reached one hand back to cover Peter’s hand, which was now gripping his hip for stability instead of restraint.

He let out a small whimper when Peter pulled out of him, but he knew better than to move to stand up. It was _very_ different that he hadn’t come yet as Peter was almost obsessive about making sure Wade came first if Peter was topping (because Hufflepuff), so he knew this was part of his guy’s elaborate plan. Sure enough, Spidey leaned over him, one hand resting firmly on his back. “Don’t you move, babe. Give my boys a chance to swim all up inside of you.”

Thank fuck for the couch because Wade felt his legs just completely give up. Peter stroked his head and neck a bit, then moved behind him. Wade thought he could actually _feel_ Peter’s come wriggling inside, filling up his every nook and cranny. He was so enthralled by this thought that he barely heard the lube being uncapped again, and his insides jerked pleasantly when he felt Peter’s fingers part his cheeks and something smooth and hard pressed up against his opening. He realized it was his second favorite butt-plug as Peter carefully slid it home and he felt himself close around the base. He felt Peter tug on the end to make sure it was snugly in place, and the sensation made Wade almost sob with pleasure, as always – butt-plugs were the goddamn _best._ Peter covered the plug pressing into him with one hand and petted Wade’s back with the other, making him squirm happily.

“That’s to keep you nice and full, gorgeous. How’s it feel?”

Wade mewled into the cushions, arching his back, desperate to get as much contact with Peter’s hands as he could. The extra-hard pounding he’d just taken had resulted in Wade Junior getting just enough friction against the couch to be very excited indeed, and that coupled with the thought of Peter’s seed being securely bottled up inside of him was very nearly too much for his body and brain to handle. Peter took pity on him, shushing him sweetly as he whined, and scooped him up easily into a bridal carry. But instead of heading toward the bedroom, as Wade thought they might, Peter laid him out carefully on the couch, kneeling down next to him. Wade whimpered as Peter’s eyes roved all over his body, and he felt somehow even more exposed now than he had when he was ass-up over the couch. Then, Peter pushed up his sweater placing a hand on his stomach, and started to rub in soothing circles, that burning feral look back on his face. “Just be patient, baby. Gotta give you a chance to soak up all of my come, make sure you get good and knocked up.”

Jesus mother _fuck_. Dirty talk was not usually something that Peter even attempted, because he was just too preciously awkward, but this – it was as if he wasn’t even trying, just explaining something normal, but it made Wade’s _skin_ feel like it was on fire. What _was_ this _kink?_

Peter smiled somewhat evilly at Wade’s distress. Wade watched him lean down and plant a warm kiss on his stomach, continuing to rub circles over it. “You’re gonna get so big, so full of babies for me.”

And as Peter pushed his sweater up further and wrapped his lips around one of Wade’s very erect and tender nipples, Wade thought he might actually start fucking _crying_ he was so wrecked, so helplessly turned on by the thought of his body changing, of being full and heavy because of _him_ , because of _Peter_.

Of course, just when he was starting to get frightened that he wouldn’t be able to take any more, Peter let up and gently pulled Wade up to a sitting position, kneeling between his knees. “I’m gonna fuck you again,” he explained, calmly, “nice and deep, and then you get to come, once I’ve got as much of me inside you as you can take. Okay, love?”

Wade nodded, willing his mouth muscles to work enough to return Peter’s kiss. He held still as Peter positioned him, scooting a pillow behind him and pulling his hips down so that they just rested on the edge of the couch. He pulled out the plug with one smooth motion and set it aside, then made Wade whimper as he rubbed at his deliciously tender hole with one finger. Peter took his knees in his hands, pinning them up and back, and lined himself up, looking Wade directly in the eye as he once again impaled him on his cock.

Wade fucking _screamed,_ his vision going white – this position was _perfect_. He was pinned open, totally at Peter’s mercy, each hard thrust hitting _right_ on the sweet spot, making him cry out brokenly. He grabbed frantically at the couch cushions, his head twisting back and forth, desperate to get _some_ kind of relief as Peter fucked him harder than he ever remembered being fucked. He was able to keep his head together enough to look down at himself, at Peter, at the absolutely filthy picture they made, his own giant frame impossibly pinioned by Peter’s much smaller body which was ruthlessly slamming into him. As he felt himself go completely lax, totally giving up against Peter’s strength, he had the thought that he would be happy to die just like this, held open, getting filled up to bursting with Spider-man’s babies.

When Peter came inside of him again, it seemed somehow even more powerful than the first time, and Wade thought he could _feel_ himself being flooded with come as Peter curled over him. When he came back to himself, Peter sweetly kissed the insides of both of his knees before releasing them, looking up with glassy eyes to check in with Wade before bending his head down to take all of him into his mouth. Wade did _not_ last long – two or three (counting was out right now) mighty Spidey strokes and he was sobbing, screaming Peter’s name as he arched up, straining against Peter’s hands that held his hips down, grounded, safe.

He felt Peter kissing his way up his chest and neck as he panted, trying to make his brain work again. He might have briefly lost consciousness, because the next thing he knew Peter was sitting next to him, his sweet face illuminated by the lamp light, cleaning him up with a warm wet towel. When he saw Wade looking at him, Peter smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“You okay, honey?”

Wade made a noise that sounded vaguely like “muh hmmm,” which made Peter giggle as he scooped him up and carried him into their bedroom.

“And you’re sure you can’t _really_ get pregnant?” Peter teased once he’d helped Wade into his jammies and was getting him under the covers. “We don’t need to go get the Plan B pill or anything?”

“I mean,” Wade slurred, so delightfully exhausted, “I thought so before, but with what you just did to me, I don’t feel comfortable saying there’s absolutely no chance. There’s a possibility I’m carrying spider babies in my goddamn _lungs_.”

Peter hummed happily as he joined him under the covers and spooned up behind him. “So that was okay? Not too weird?”

“It was _real_ weird,” Wade confessed. “And just –we’ve done some seriously hot, weird shit before, but this –“

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “Thank you, babe.”

Wade mustered enough energy to turn and kiss Peter in a way that told him _he_ was the one who was thankful. They were both starting to breathe evenly, drifting off, when things once again felt a little Too Perfect, and the Self Esteem Monster scratched at the walls of Wade’s brain.

“Are you sure,” he whispered, “that you’re not disappointed I can’t actually get preggers?”

Peter squeezed him tighter and kissed him under the ear. “Yes. No spider babies for us. Are you sure you’re not disappointed I can’t lay eggs?”

That made Wade laugh out loud in a way he rarely did, which made Peter coo at him and tell him how cute he was when he laughed, which made Wade turn over so they could snuggle face to face.

“I do hope you have other extra-kinky fetishes that you’ve been too embarrassed to tell me about so far,” Wade whispered. Peter’s eyes went wide in spite of his sleepiness, and his cheeks turned adorably red. Aah, Wade thought – he could get used to this whole having-stuff-to-look-forward-to thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to Persephoniac for being so amazingly patient while I filled this awesome request!
> 
> If you want a super sweet story where Wade does help Spidey raise his illegitimate spider offspring, go read Cheaper By the Three Dozen by Vixen13.
> 
> It'll be a bit longer before the next update because I have many assignments to grade and notlucy is coming to visit me next week (SQUEE), but soon we will have:
> 
> \- Peter's first time Little for LomitoSuperSuavecito  
> \- Size kink (bottom!Peter) for Persephoniac  
> \- Chastity kink for Vixen13
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for kudos and comments! Let me know what else you'd like to see!  
> (Also, if you requested something and I forgot because I'm old, please remind me!)
> 
> XOXO - Crock


End file.
